The Courtship of Luke and Lorelai
by vasj
Summary: This is how I'd like to see Luke and Lorelai finally get together and stay together. The first snow of the season has arrived and Luke wants to see Lorelai's reaction when she sees it. Chapter 6 Redone Finished For now anyway
1. Snow

The Courtship Of Luke and Lorelai

Chapter 1 - Snow

**Author's Note: This is my first GG fanfic ever. Actually, it's my first fanfic for any show ever. I'm a huge fan of the show. Please read and review. Let me know if I should continue this or just leave it alone. — Vicki**

Early one winter morning Luke was busy getting the diner ready to open. He looked up and couldn't help but smile to himself. He was witnessing the first snow of the season and it was early too - just three days after Thanksgiving. Luke couldn't wait to see Lorelai's reaction when she saw the snow. He's always loved watching the Gilmore girls' reaction to the first snow.

Luke yelled to Cesar who was in the back to open the diner without him because he had some errands to run. He quickly put on his coat and left the diner. Twenty minutes later when Lorelai opened her front door to leave for the diner, Luke was outside shoveling her walk. Luke looked up and grinned at Lorelai's expression. Lorelai ran down the front steps and stopped next to Luke. She was grinning from ear to ear and could barely contain her excitement. She looked at Luke and said "Isn't the snow beautiful? I love the snow and the first snow is so much more special." Luke grinned at that and agreed. "Yeah Lorelai. The snow is great. How about we go get some coffee and breakfast at the diner? I'll finish up the walk later." Lorelai laughs at Luke's question since he knows she always wants coffee. "What? Me? Want coffee? Are you kidding? Of course I want coffee you silly man."

They then left and went to the diner for coffee and breakfast. Luke was getting nervous just sitting at the table eating breakfast with Lorelai. And he had no real idea why he was so nervous. He had been thinking a lot about his life in recent months. Since his divorce with Nicole had become final, he had been dreaming and thinking of Lorelai a lot. He finally decided it was time to ask her out and see if she would laugh at him.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at Lorelai across the table enjoying her second, or was it third, cup of coffee. Lorelai looked up and saw Luke's expression. She was beginning to wonder what was wrong - he'd been much quieter than normal.

"Lorelai, will go to dinner with me Saturday night? We can go to Hartford to someplace nice if you want or anywhere else you want." Luke held his breath and waited for Lorelai to answer.

Lorelai sat there stunned. _Did Luke just ask me out?_ she asks herself. She can hardly believe her ears or her eyes. Luke is sitting across from her looking anxious about the answer. "Of course I'll have dinner with you Luke. But we don't have to go to Hartford. We could just eat here at the diner." Lorelai notices that Luke looks pleased and relieved. She is so excited that Luke finally asked her out. She'd been waiting for this for a long time.

Luke says "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice, OK?" Lorelai agrees with a nod of her head. For once she was at a loss for words. She hurried out to the Jeep and headed to the Inn. She had no idea what she was going to wear or what to tell Rory.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2 - The Date

_Disclaimer: OK I forgot this in the first chapter. I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. Great show and I'd love to own Luke if only for a day but alas I'm just borrowing the characters for my own insanity._

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. My muse has apparently taken a short break from me and left me with a cranky 14 month old daughter to deal with at the moment. I have at least one more chapter I'm working on and if I continue to receive requests for more, I'll finish it. Thanks again for the reviews and not being too harsh on my first work of fiction EVER.**

Saturday afternoon Rory was helping her mom get ready for her first date with Luke. "Mom, you look nervous. Are you OK?"

Lorelai looked at Rory and said "I'm just all nerves today. I mean I've liked Luke for so long and I'd given up hope that he felt the same. I just want everything to be perfect. Are you sure you're OK with me dating Luke?"

Rory looked at her mom like she'd lost her mind. "Of course I don't mind your dating Luke. I like Luke. He's great and he keeps you in line when I'm at school!"

Lorelai and Rory both laughed at the last statement. "Don't forget he keeps me supplied with coffee too."

"How could I forget? He keeps me supplied when I'm in town." Rory said. "I'm so happy for you two. Have fun tonight!"

Lorelai was waiting nervously for Luke to arrive. She was ready early and was anxious to see where Luke would take her. She had done what Luke asked and dressed up for their first date. She had decided to wear a dress she had picked up when she and Rory were in Europe. She hadn't worn it before and was anxious to see what Luke would think of it. The dress was strapless, fairly short and a deep red.

Finally at seven on the dot, Luke pulled into her drive. He got out of the truck and started toward the front door. Lorelai opened the door when he rang the bell. She nearly fainted at the sight of Luke dressed up. He was wearing the suit she'd picked out for him ages ago.

"Wow! You look -" Lorelai started just as Luke said

"Wow! Great -".

They both laughed and Luke gestured for Lorelai to speak first. Lorelai took a deep breath and said "Wow Luke! You clean up good. You look great tonight."

Luke just stood there looking embarrassed by what Lorelai had said. He finally remembered that he was supposed to talk now. He looked at Lorelai and said "You look amazing tonight!"

They finally stopped staring at each other and climbed down the porch steps to Luke's truck. Luke opened the passenger door and helped Lorelai climb in. He then got behind the wheel and started the truck. Lorelai couldn't stand the suspense of not knowing where they were going. Finally she said, "OK Luke. Where are we going?"

Luke turned and looked at Lorelai for a second. "It's a surprise. Now be good or I'll take you back home."

"OK OK. I'll be good."

During the drive Luke and Lorelai finally got over their awkwardness and had a normal conversation. Luke asked how Rory was and how she was enjoying classes this year. Lorelai asked about Liz and the diner. Soon Luke stopped the truck. Lorelai looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. Luke had drive to Hartford and she'd never even noticed. They were sitting outside a lovely little Chinese restaurant.

Luke got out of the truck and went to open Lorelai's door for her. The walked slowly to the restaurant door and went in. "Danes party of two" Luke said to the waitress that greeted them. The waitress immediately seated them at a cozy little table for two in a candle-lit corner. The setting was so romantic that Lorelai was speechless - a very rare occurrence indeed. After ordering their dinner, they sat and stared at each other for many long moments. This silence was a comfortable one borne of years of friendship. After a delicious dinner, Luke and Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow.

On the drive home Lorelai casually mentioned that she'd like this day to last forever. Luke was so happy to hear her say that. He'd been thinking the same thing. Instead of taking her home he decided to stop at the lake. They got out of the truck and walked hand in hand along the water's edge. When the cold finally seeped through their clothes, they headed back to Luke's truck. Luke drove slowly to Lorelai's house. When they got to the house, Luke got out and opened Lorelai's door. He walked her to the front door and stopped. "I had a great time tonight Lorelai. Thank you."

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. "That's my line. I had a wonderful time too."

Luke was quite nervous but he knew that he wanted to kiss Lorelai good night. Luke finally worked up the courage to try. He grasped Lorelai's hands in his and pulled her close. He then put his arms around her and kissed her. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and kissed him back. When they finally came up for air, Luke laid his forehead against Lorelai's to catch his breath. Luke just stared at Lorelai and smiled. He was completely speechless. Lorelai smiled back and said "Wow!" Luke backed away from Lorelai still grinning like an idiot and said "Good night. I'll see you at the diner tomorrow. Bye." After giving her another quick kiss, Luke got in his truck and drove back to his apartment.

Neither Luke nor Lorelai slept well that night. They both lay awake thinking about how wonderful their night had been. But they were both worried about how to act around each around town.


	3. Around Town After the Date

Chapter 3 - Around Town After The Date

Lorelai awoke slowly Sunday morning to the sound of the phone ringing. With a huge grin on her face, she answers the insistent ringing. "How was your big date with Luke last night?" Rory asks.

"I'm fine this morning and how are you?" Lorelai sarcastically asks her nosey daughter. Rory just rolls her eyes at the mom and says "I'm fine Mom. Now dish. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Lorelai laughed at the urgency in Rory's voice. "Even the dirty parts?"

"Eeew Mom. Leave out the dirty parts. Wait. Mom are there dirty parts? What did you two do?"

Lorelai laughed again. "Of course there are no dirty parts. We went to dinner in Hartford. Then we took a moonlit stroll around the lake. When we got cold, Luke drove me home and walked me to the front door."

Rory waited impatiently for her mom to finish. She was sure something more happened but Lorelai was being very quiet. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mooommm. What happened when you got to the door? Did Luke kiss you? Did he spend the night? What? What? Tell me!"

"OK. OK! After Luke walked me to the door, he put his arms around me and told me what a great time he had. I told him the same thing. Then he kissed me. Oh honey, it was great. Better than I ever imagined. And before you ask, yes I've dreamed of kissing Luke. I think he felt the same. At least I hope he did."

Rory was speechless. She'd had no idea that her mom felt so strongly about Luke. She was so happy for her mom. "I'm so glad you had a good time. I gotta go now and study. Talk to you later. Bye Mom"

"OK. Bye sweetie."

Rory hung up the phone and thought for a while before picking up the phone again. She quickly dialed a number from memory and waited for someone to answer. Finally someone answers the phone, "Luke's."

"Hi Luke. It's me Rory." Luke was a little surprised to hear from Rory. His brain went into overdrive thinking. "Is everything OK? Are you or Lorelai sick? Hurt? In trouble?"

"Calm down Luke. Everything's fine. Mom's OK. I'm OK. I just wanted to ask you something."

Luke was getting nervous now. "OK Rory. Ask away."

"Well. What are your intentions towards my mom?"

Luke is speechless at that question. He can hardly believe Rory just asked him about his intentions towards Lorelai. "Well Rory. I really like your mom and I had a great time last night. I want to see her again if she wants to see me. Is that OK with you?"

Rory just laughs on her end and says "Of course it's OK with me if you date Mom. And it's about time too! You two have been hot for each other for ages and I'm glad you finally did something about that. Have a good day Luke. Bye" And with that parting shot, Rory hung up the phone and went to study.

Luke is left confused by the whole conversation with Rory. He's not sure what just happened but he's smiling now and can't believe his good luck. As he turns away from the phone, the door to the diner opens. Before Luke can say anything, Miss Patty and Babette ask him about his date with Lorelai last night. He doesn't even bother to ask how they know since Babette lives next door to Lorelai. He just grunts in response and asks them if they want to order anything. Miss Patty and Babette exchange knownig glances at his lack of response and say "Well it's about time the two of you got together." They left without ordering a thing.

Once Miss Patty and Babette were gone Luke got back to the business of running the diner. He served coffer and breakfast to all his usual customers. Of course each one had to ask about his date with Lorelai. Oh the perils of living in a small town. Everyone knew everyone else's business. Luke just grunted in response and told them to butt out of his business.

Several hours later the bell over the diner rang again. Luke looked up from wiping the counter and couldn't help but grin. Lorelai walked over and sat at the counter. Luke walked over to the coffee pot and brought a cup of coffee to Lorelai. Lorelai smiled at Luke and took a very grateful sip. She looked at Luke and said "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Luke said.

"Was your morning as interesting as mine? Lorelai asked.

Luke leaned across the counter and gave Lorelai a quick kiss before he answered. "I had a lot of very nosey people come into the diner this morning and ask lots of questions. What happened to you?"

"Well, first Rory called and grilled me about all the details. Then Sookie called and did the same thing. Then Babette came over to ask all the same questions. I told them all that we had a fun but nothing else."

"Rory called you too?" Luke asked before he thought better of it.

"What do you mean too? Did my daughter call you this morning? What did she want? What did you say? I'm going to kill that child of mine."

Luke just looked at Lorelai for a second. He wasn't sure what to say or which question to answer first. "Rory called me after she talked to you. She wanted to know if I enjoyed our date. She then gave me permission to continue dating you." Luke was chuckling as he said that. Lorelai just sat there stunned; she was speechless again. Luke leaned across the counter and gave her another quick kiss. They talked for a while before Lorelai decided it was time to go finish her errands.

Over the next few days Luke and Lorelai were constantly bombarded by townspeople asking when their next date would be. On Wednesday Luke finally asked Lorelai to have dinner with him on Saturday night. Lorelai agreed and asked what to wear this time. Luke just looked at her said "This week casual will be fine." After another quick kiss, the two went about their normal routines.

The rest of the week was spent answering - or rather avoiding - questions about their upcoming date. Lorelai kept trying to get Luke to tell he where they were going or what they were doing. But Luke refused to tell Lorelai anything. She'd just have to wait and find out Saturday.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed this story to date. The nice reviews have made it easier for me to continue. I have at least two more chapters that I'm currently writing. If all goes well, there will probably be a total of six chapters. I have an idea that would take up to ten chapters but six would also be a good stopping point. Please continue to let me know what you think. My muse finally came but I still have the cranky 14 month old daughter. Oh well.**


	4. Their Second Date

Chapter 4 - The Second Date

Saturday was a beautiful day. Snow was falling and everything was blanketed in white. Lorelai loved the snow and she could hardly wait to see Luke later.

Luke was looking out the diner's window and thinking about his date with Lorelai. He'd wanted to have a moonlit picnic but the snow was making him rethink his plan. While wracking his brain for an alternative to the picnic, he had a brilliant idea. He picked up the phone and called Rory's cell phone. On the third ring Rory answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory. It's Luke. Could you come by the diner in a bit? I nee your help."

"OK. I'll be there soon."

"Oh and please don't tell your mom. It's a surprise."

"OK. Bye."

Two hours later Rory walks into the diner and asks Luke for coffee. Luke brings the coffee over and sits down with Rory to talk. After getting Rory's promise to keep this a secret, Luke explained his idea for his date with Lorelai. Rory loved his plan and readily agreed to help.

"Thanks a lot. Just make sure Lorelai doesn't suspect what we're up to."

"Gotcha. See ya tonight."

Luke told Cesar that he was taking the rest of the day off. He then left to get everything in place. He spent the next few hours arranging and rearranging his surprise for Lorelai. Finally he went home to get ready for his date. He had decided to wear the black slacks and sweater Lorelai had picked out for him ages ago.

In the meantime Lorelai was having a hard time deciding what to wear. Rory was trying to help her mom but Lorelai was resisting. "What did he mean by casual? How casual? What am I going to wear?" Lorelai whined.

Rory walked to her mom's closet and picked out an outfit that she was sure Luke would love. "Here Mom. Wear this." Rory was holding a pair of black slacks and a sapphire blue cashmere sweater.

"Oh Rory. This is perfect." Lorelai finally got dressed and waited anxiously for Luke to pick her up.

Luke arrive at seven on the nose. He knocked on the door and waited for Lorelai to answer. When the door opened, Luke was speechless. Lorelai looked great.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my coat."

Luke then led her out to his truck and helped her in. "Where are we going tonight?"

"It's another surprise. But trust me. You'll love it." For once Lorelai didn't complain. She trusted Luke completely.

They were both very quiet during the drive. Luke was getting nervous and Lorelai was curious about their destination. About ten minutes later Luke stopped the truck. Lorelai looked around confused. They had stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Luke just took her hand and said "Follow me." Lorelai followed Luke and when they came up to the lake Lorelai was speechless.

In front of Lorelai was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. There were candles all around a blanket that was set up beside the lake. On the blanket there was a heater, a bottle of champagne, champagne flutes and lots of food. With the snow falling and the lake frozen, everything looked beautiful. Lorelai was again speechless. This was becoming all too common when she went out with Luke.

She turned to Luke and said "Oh Luke. This is beautiful. How did you do all of this? Thank you."

Luke looked at Lorelai and said "Well you deserve this. I had a little help from Rory. After we left your house, she and Lane came out here and lit all the candles and the heater."

"Oh my goodness" breathed Lorelai.

Luke led Lorelai over to the blanket and they both sat down. Lorelai was very impressed by all the trouble Luke had gone to for this date. They talked about anything and everything as they ate the food Luke had prepared. He'd even brought Lorelai her coffee. After they'd finished eating, Luke suggested they take a walk around the lake. Lorelai didn't realize that Luke had one more surprise for her.

The couple had only taken a few steps when Lorelai saw a wrapped box sitting on the ground. When she looked at Luke for an explanation, he just shrugged and said "Open it." Lorelai quickly ripped the paper off the box and opened it. Inside were two pairs of ice skates. Luke looked at Lorelai and asked if she'd like to skate with hime.

"Of course I'd love to skate with you." Luke and Lorelai then went back to their blanket to put on their skates. They walked hand in hand to the lake.

Before they stepped out onto the frozen lake, Luke took Lorelai in his arms and kissed her. When they finally broke for air, Lorelai was standing on shaky legs. Lorelai then looked at Luke and said "Wow. Thank you. This was a wonderful surprise."

Luke just smiled and kissed Lorelai again. Finally they made it out onto the ice. They held hands as they skated round and round. When they were finally tired and cold from skating, they headed back to their nice warm blanket.

They sat in their cozy little world for quite a while longer. They talked, kissed and cuddled until they both realized it was past midnight. Reluctantly they cleaned up their picnic supplies and headed back to Luke's truck.

Luke drove slowly back to Lorelai's but the drive was still over way too soon. Luke parked the truck and helped Lorelai out. He then walked her to her front door. Lorelai unlocked the door and turned around to look at Luke. Luke closed the distance between himself and Lorelai and put his arms around her. He then leaned in and kissed her. They finally broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Luke broke eye contact and said "Good night Lorelai. I had a great time."

"Tonight was wonderful Luke. Everything was perfect. Thank you. I'll see ya in the morning at the diner."

"OK. Good night." Luke leaned in for one more quick kiss then turned around and left.

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing of GG. But if ASP wanted to lend me Luke for a day or a week I'd be happy to have him._

**Author's Note: I have at least one more chapter I'm currently writing. I hope to have it up this weekend. My 14 month old is hampering my ability to write at the moment. I apologize for any errors. My husband is currently my beta and let's just say he shouldn't be since he can't spell (at least I can and I use spell check as well). He did point out that the heater on the blanket wouldn't really provide enough heat but I decided to leave it that way anyway so as not to hurt my story. And he's not a romantic at heart so he didn't see the romance in the whole thing anyway.**


	5. Being In Love and Knowing It

Chapter 5 - Being In Love

Sunday morning Lorelai awoke slowly with a huge grin on her face. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30 AM. She was definitely awake too early but knew that she'd never get back to sleep. Sometime during the night she'd jerked awake to the realization that she was in love with Luke. He'd been her best friend for years and hew was the one she couldn't do without. She was totally and completely in love with Luke and she couldn't wait to tell him. Lorelai jumped out of bed, quickly dressed, left a note for Rory and headed to the diner.

Luke had had trouble sleeping after he left Lorelai at her front door. Sometime during the night he'd had a dream about Lorelai and their future together. He awoke with a start and thought about his dream. He suddenly realized that Lorelai was his soul mate. He was in love with his best friend. Now he just had to figure out how and when to tell her.

Shortly after Luke opened the diner, he heard the bell ring. He looked up and grinned when he saw Lorelai walk in. Then he checked his watch and saw how early it was. Luke hurried over to Lorelai and asked what was wrong. Lorelai looked at Luke and asked if they could talk upstairs. Luke was now starting to get worried but he told Cesar to take over and that he'd be back in a bit.

When they got upstairs, Lorelai grabbed Luke and kissed him as if her life depended on it. He kissed her back and then asked her what was wrong.

"Well Luke. I don't know how to say this. I woke up this morning with a realization. I just had to tell you. OK. Here goes. I love you Luke. I think I've always loved you but just didn't realize that until last night. You are my best friend and I love you Luke Danes." Lorelai finally stopped her rambling and looked at Luke.

Luke had a huge grin on his face. He'd been so afraid that she was going to dump him but she'd said she loves him. Luke grabbed Lorelai and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart Luke took and deep breath and said "I love you too Lorelai. Last night I had a dream about us. When I woke up I realized I was in love with you. I was just waiting to see you again to tell you. I love you Lorelai Gilmore. More than anything."

Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai again. They eventually broke apart. Luke need to get back downstairs and Lorelai needed to talk to Rory. "Rory and I will be back later for lunch. I love you Luke. Bye."

"Bye Lorelai. I love you too."

Luke went back downstairs and Lorelai headed home to talk to Rory. As Lorelai was walking out the door of the diner, she turned around and winked at Luke. He just grinned and waved to her.

When Lorelai got back to the house, she went straight to Rory's room for a talk. She was surprised to see that Rory was already up.

"Hey kiddo. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah Mom I did. So what was so urgent that you were up and outta here so early this morning? As if I couldn't guess."

Lorelai just looked at Rory and grinned. "Well if you think I went to the diner, you're right. I had to see Luke this morning."

Rory grinned and said "I thought so. So what's up? Did you wanna talk to me? Do we have plans I don't know about? What?"

Lorelai was grinning at all the questions but she was starting to get nervous about Rory's reaction to her news. "Well, here's the thing. I was doing a lot of thinking during the night. I realized that I love Luke. When I couldn't sleep anymore I got up to go tell him. How do you feel about all this?"

Rory just looked at her mom. She was so happy but dying to know what happened at Luke's. "Oh Mom. I'm so happy you finally realized you love Luke. I've know for ages and I couldn't be happier for you. But I want to know what happened when you talked to Luke. Now Missy!"

Lorelai was so happy that Rory approved of Luke and her feelings for him. She was grinning from ear to ear now. "Well hon. I went to the diner and Luke was very worried when I showed up so early. We went upstairs to talk and I rambled on and about realizing I love him. When I finally stopped talking, he was smiling. He then told me that he loves me too. I was so happy. But I'll spare you the rest of the details. All that's really important is that we love each other and we told one another!"

Lorelai and Rory were both grinning. Rory had never seen her mom this happy. "Oh Mom. That's great. I'm so happy that you two are officially in love."

"Thanks hon. Well, I've got tons to do before I head back to the diner to see Luke. I love you sweetie."

Rory just smiled at her mom and said "OK Mom. Do you want me to meed you at Luke's for lunch?"

"Yeah. That'd be good." Lorelai replied.

Rory waited for her mom to leave before she got up and dressed. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her current book and headed to Luke's.

Luke looked up as the bell over the door rang. He was a little surprised when Rory walked in without Lorelai. She went straight to the counter and looked at Luke. "Hey Luke. Got a minute?"

"Sure Rory. Cesar, I'll be back in a minute. Why don't you come upstairs so we can talk?"

Luke and Rory headed upstairs for a talk that Luke wasn't sure he wanted to be part of. When they closed the door to the apartment, Luke turned to Rory and asked what she needed.

"Well, I talked to Mom this morning. She told me what happened and I wanted to tell you how happy I am for you two. I'm glad you finally realized what I've known for a long time." Rory just grinned at Luke's expression. He looked totally shocked. Then his shock turned to happiness.

"So. You know your mom and I are in love. And you're happy about it? You're OK with our dating?"

"Yes Luke. I'm happy for you two. And if you stop dating Mom now I'd have to hurt you." Rory says with a laugh.

Luke gives Rory a quick hug and says "Thanks Rory. I'm glad you approve. Now I guess I better get back downstairs. Are you waiting for Lorelai?"

"Yeah. Mom's meeting me here for lunch." The two made their way back downstairs where Rory took a seat in the corner. She smiled at Luke when he brought her a cup of coffee and some fries. He just smiled back and went back to work.

About an hour later, Lorelai walked into the diner. When the bell rang, both Rory and Luke looked up. Lorelai waved at Rory then walked over to Luke at the counter. She leaned over the counter and gave Luke a kiss. "I love you." Luke kisses her back and says "I love you too. I suppose you want some of your liquid death, huh?"

"Of course I want coffee. Also bring me a cheeseburger and fries. Chop Chop."

"Now wait a minute. Just because I love you doesn't mean you can order me around."

"Yeah well. I'll be waiting on my coffee and burger with Rory." Lorelai leaned in and kissed him again before walking over to Rory.

Rory looked up at her mom when she sat down. "So. Were you abusing your relationship with Luke?"

"Of course not. I was just telling him what to bring me."

Luke walked over to the table with a cup and a pot of coffee. He topped off Rory's cup and poured Lorelai a fresh cup. "Rory, will you be having the usual?"

"Nah. I think today I'll have a salad and fruit." Rory said while watching her mom closely. Lorelai choked on the coffee she'd just sipped and looked at Rory like she'd lost her mind. Luke and Rory both laughed at her expression.

Luke said, "So the usual huh?" Rory grinned and said "Of course. Sorry abut that Mom. Just wanted to make sure you weren't focused solely on Luke."

"Ha Ha. Very funny kiddo." Luke looked at Lorelai and said "I thought it was. I'll be back with your burgers and fries."

Luke left to go get his favorite girls their junk food. When Luke brought their food, the three made plans to have a movie night next weekend. Luke and Lorelai made plans to see one another after work. After they had eaten, Rory and Lorelai went back to the house so Rory could head back to Yale.

Later that night, Luke came over with dinner. Luke and Lorelai ate and talked about their day. Eventually Lorelai brought up a subject that had been on her mind all day.

"Hey Luke." Once she had Luke's attention, Lorelai continued. "Well you know Christmas is only a couple of weeks away. And well, Rory and I were hoping you'd spend Christmas with us this year."

Luke was surprised by Lorelai's request. "Are you sure you want me here? And Rory's OK with that? I mean, I'd love to spend Christmas with you two if you're absolutely positive you want me."

Lorelai just grinned and said "_Dirty_."

Luke grimaced at that and said, "You know what I mean."

"I know. But you're so fun to tease. Of course Rory's OK with you spending Christmas with us and I definitely _want_ you." Lorelai said with a leer on her face.

Luke gives up and kisses Lorelai to shut her up. "Then I'll be here Christmas morning. Do you want me to cook Christmas dinner or would you rather try to burn the house down?"

"Oh that'd be great." Lorelai gushes. Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the evening talking, eating and watching movies.

After he left, Luke started thinking about Christmas. This would be his first Christmas with Lorelai and he wanted it to be extra special. When he got back to his apartment, he picked up the phone and called Rory.

"Hello?" Rory said.

"Hey Rory. It's Luke. I was wondering if you could come by the diner when you get back home this weekend. I wanted to talk to you about your mom. But it's a surprise. So please don't tell Lorelai."

Rory grinned and said "Sure Luke. I'll see ya Friday afternoon. Bye."

Luke hung up the phone with a smile on his face. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

By Friday afternoon Luke was a nervous wreck. He only had one more week until Christmas and he hoped Rory would OK his plan. When Luke saw Rory heading towards the diner, he poured her a cup of coffee. Luke passed her the coffee as she entered and suggested they go upstairs to talk. Rory was enjoying Luke's discomfort. She couldn't wait to see what he wanted.

Once they were upstairs and settled on the sofa, Luke looked at Rory and smiled. "Well Rory. I asked you to come by because I need your help with part of your mom's Christmas present. I also need your OK before I go through with the idea."

Rory's looking at Luke and wondering where this speech is going. "OK Luke. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Well, you know I love your mom very much, right?" Rory nods her head yes and Luke continues. "Your mom and I have know each other for years and I've loved her, even though I'd never admit it, for a very long time. So I want to ask Lorelai to marry me. Are you OK with that?"

Rory was already up, hugging Luke, crying and screaming happily before Luke finished his speech. "Of course I'm OK with you marrying Mom. I'm so happy and excited. What do you want me to do? When are you gonna propose?"

"Whoa. Hold on a minute. Slow down. I'm glad you want to help. Would you like to see the ring?" Luke asked shyly.

Rory squealed and said "I'd love to see the ring."

Luke went over to his dresser and pulled out a little black box. He handed it to Rory and said "What do you think? Will she like it?"

Rory looked at the ring and said "Oh Luke. It's beautiful. She's gonna love this ring."

Luke said, "I knew this ring was for her the second I saw it. Now let me fill you in on my plan before Lorelai gets here." Luke and Rory spent the next half an hour perfecting Luke's plan to propose to Lorelai.

The next week was busy and hectic for everyone. Lorelai noticed that Luke was acting a little oddly. She was beginning to wonder what was wrong. Finally when she couldn't take Luke's odd behavior anymore, she asked him what was wrong.

"Luke, are you OK? You've been acting kinda weird. Are you having second thoughts about spending Christmas with me and Rory?"

Luke was surprised by Lorelai's question. "Of course I want to spend Christmas with you and Rory. I'm sorry I've been acting so strange. I'm just nervous about our first Christmas together. I want everything to be perfect."

"Oh Luke. Everything will be perfect as long as we're all together."

Once they were both satisfied that all is well, they finalize their plans fore Christmas day. Luke would arrive at the Gilmore house early so he'd be there when Lorelai and Rory got up.

Lorelai was so excited. She could hardly wait for Christmas day. She was so happy to finally have Luke in her life. Now she just had a couple of more days to wait for her first Christmas with Luke.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. My 14 month old is teething and has a stomach bug so I'm not having a lot of time to write, type or upload. Hope y'all like this chapter and I'm diligently working on the next one. Please R/R if you like or if you don't like. Let me know what you want to see and how I can improve.

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Lucky WB and ASP own everything. Now if I could just have Luke, I'd be extremely happy. _But don't tell my husband I said that.


	6. Christmas Day

Chapter 6 - Christmas Day

Christmas morning Luke woke up earlier than normal. He was so excited and nervous about his upcoming proposal. After getting dressed and making sure he had everything, Luke left for Lorelai's. It was only 4 AM when Luke got to the Gilmore house. He let himself in with the key Lorelai had given him. Luke then started putting all the presents under the tree, except for the two he kept in his pocket. Once all the presents were under the tree, Luke started putting the food away in the kitchen. By now it was 5 AM and Rory was starting to wake up. Luke started the coffee and went upstairs to wake up Lorelai.

Lorelai was still sound asleep when Luke walked into her bedroom. Luke walked over the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out and stroked the hair off Lorelai's face. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She just mumbled and smiled but stayed asleep. Finally Luke kissed her on the lips hoping that would wake her up.

Lorelai was having the best dream. Luke was in her bed kissing her senseless. As she started responding to Luke's kisses, Lorelai realized she wasn't dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Luke's eyes. He kissed her one more time and said "Time to get up sleepyhead. Rory's up and ready to open presents." Lorelai smiled when she remembered that it was Christmas.

"You can wake me up early anytime you want as long as you use the same method." Lorelai leers at Luke as she says that. Luke laughs and says "Come on. Get up and I'll give you some of your favorite liquid death and I'll even let you open the first present." Lorelai sighs and says "OK. I'll get up. But first I want another kiss." Luke smiles and leans back down to kiss Lorelai again.

The two finally broke apart and Luke headed back downstairs to pour Lorelai's coffee while get got dressed. Ten minutes later Lorelai walked downstairs. When she reached the bottom step, Luke handed her a cup of coffee. After taking a sip, Lorelai smiled in appreciation and said "Mmmmmm. Good coffee. Thanks Luke. I love you." Luke shyly looked at Rory before kissing Lorelai and saying "I love you too."

Luke led Lorelai to the sofa and made her sit beside Rory. After making sure Lorelai and Rory both had plenty of coffee, Luke started handing out presents. As promised Luke handed Lorelai the first present. After Lorelai had opened her present, Luke handed Rory a present. After Lorelai and Rory had opened several presents and squealed about them, Lorelai and Rory handed Luke a present. The three spent the next hour opening presents, squealing in delight and laughing.

Finally there was only one present left and it was for Lorelai. Luke slowly handed Lorelai the gift and looked at Rory nervously. She grinned and mouthed "It'll be OK." Luke smiled back and turned to Lorelai. She opened the present to find a CD with the words _Play Me Now_ written on it. She looked quizzically at Luke who just shrugged.

"Here. I'll put it in the player for you. Just sit still." Luke went over to Lorelai's CD player and put the CD in. But before he pushed the _Play_ button, he turned to Lorelai and Rory. "This is a very special gift for you Lorelai. But I you to promise not to say a word until I say you can." Lorelai was completely mystified but agreed to keep quiet. Rory promised to help keep her mom quiet. Luke finally pressed the play button and the sounds of an unfamiliar song (at least it was unfamiliar to Lorelai) filled the very quiet living room. Suddenly and much to Lorelai's surprise, Luke began to sing along with the CD.

(**_A/N The original version of this chapter had the lyrics to Rascal Flatt's song God Blessed the Broken Road but due to a change in fanfiction's policy I am removing the lyrics - if you'd like to see what Luke would have sung to Lorelai please visit http/ Sorry about removing the lyrics but I want to keep my account)_**

Lorelai sat mesmerized as Luke sang. She had no idea that Luke could sing. But he sounded great. The was song was perfect. The lyrics must have been written with them in mind. When the song was over, Luke walked over to Lorelai and pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing, Luke started talking.

"Lorelai, we've known each other for years. You've been my best friend for most of those years. We've both made mistakes but we ended up together. I love you with all my heart." Luke slowly sank down to one knee, pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and asked, "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me? I want you, me and Rory to be a family always."

When Luke notices that Lorelai is speechless, he says "It's OK to talk now."

Lorelai looked at the simply cut diamond surrounded by sapphires and then back to Luke. "Yes. I'll marry you. I love you."

Luke jumped up and pulled Lorelai close for a mind blowing kiss. When the two broke apart, Luke read the inscription to Lorelai before placing the ring on her finger. "Luke and Lorelai forever."

Rory rushed over to look at the ring and to hug her mom and Luke. "Mom, the ring is gorgeous. Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you two."

Luke turned to Rory and said "I have something you too." Luke then pulled another box from his pocket and handed it to Rory. Rory looked confused but took the box from Luke. When Rory opened the box she was astounded. Inside was a beautiful gold locket with a sapphire in the middle. Luke took the locket out of the box and opened it to show Rory the pictures inside. There was one picture of Lorelai and Rory and one picture of Luke, Lorelai an Rory. Rory was speechless. Luke then turned the locket over and read the inscription. "Luke, Lorelai and Rory - finally a family forever."

Both Lorelai and Rory were looking at Luke and crying. Rory finally found her voice and said, "Luke, it's beautiful. Thank you. And I'm glad that we're going to be a family." Rory then threw her arms around Luke and hugged him. Lorelai decided to join them and hugged them both. The three of them spent the rest of the morning talking and making plans.

After eating the delicious meal Luke cooked, they headed to Sookie's to tell her the good news. When the three got to Sookie's, Lorelai looked at her friend and said "Sook, I'm getting married!" Sookie squealed and hugged Lorelai and then Luke. "I'm so happy for you two." Lorelai and Luke were both grinning. Sookie looked at Rory and asked "What do you think of this?"

"I'm thrilled. But I knew he was gonna propose. I even saw the ring before he proposed." Rory admitted.

Lorelai looked at Rory and said, "And you kept it a secret. I'm impressed."

Sookie broke in and asked to see the ring. "Lorelai it's gorgeous. Luke has good taste."

"Of course he does. He proposed to me didn't he?" Lorelai turned and winked at Luke. He blushed but grinned at her anyway.

Luke, Lorelai and Rory spent the rest of Christmas Day telling all the residents of Stars Hollow the happy, happy news!

**A/N The song used in this chapter is _Blessed the Broken Road_ by Rascall Flatts. I heard this song on the radio and knew I had to use it for Luke's proposal. **

**Sorry, it has taken me so long to update but we've been traveling a lot and my 16 month old daughter has been very sick. This is the last chapter for a while anyway. I figured this was a good place to end the story while I work on another idea I have. I may add chapters to this later but for now, I'm done.**

**As always I own NOTHING. But I'd be very happy if ASP gave me Luke. **


End file.
